


Alpha

by user115 (Idonquixote)



Category: Dawn of the Planet of the Apes, Rise of the Planet of the Apes (Movies)
Genre: Animal Instincts, Canon Compliant, First Time, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, One-Sided Koba/Caesar, Warning: Controversial Take: BOTTOM Caesar, Well Caesar's first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-20 15:16:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18527689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idonquixote/pseuds/user115
Summary: Takes place between Rise and Dawn. Caesar comes to Rocket with a strange request. Or, in which Caesar has no clue about chimpanzee mating habits and Rocket tries to help.





	Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> The tags say it all! No set time frame, but this takes place before Blue Eyes is born and Cornelia/Caesar haven't officially coupled yet. It's a bit of a crack ship, but I wanted to do something for it because nothing exists for it yet!
> 
> Note: Caesar bottoms in this. You read that right. Also, there's some stuff in here taken from real life chimpanzee mating patterns.

Rocket followed the shape before him, Tinker's tantalizing whiff goading him on. She stopped on a rock every now and then, waiting for him to follow. And when he was close enough, she moved again, a smugness in her gait. When he managed to grab her hand, he felt her need to couple. He prepared himself, and then they heard a rustle of trees.

Then Tinker had slipped away. Still lost in the allure of her scent, Rocket grunted, digging his knuckles deeper in dirt as certain urges throbbed. He enjoyed chases if it made the catch more rewarding, but he did not enjoy being teased. Never had. Eyes darted down. But the female owed him nothing now. He was not their alpha now. That position, along with its honors and draws, was lost to him- perhaps, forever. He could not take anyone he wanted now. It had been a long time since he'd had to skirt around another chieftain. He'd almost forgotten the taste.

Mating in the shadows, his own pleasures second to another male's- that was the life he had now. But as jumbled as the former alpha's thoughts were, he credited himself with enough sense (sense that would not have existed if not for that dose of medicine now married to his brain) to be grateful that he did not rank low. He was no king, but he was a close second. No female would scoff at him, he knew, but instinct (instinct that did not need to be awakened by human medicine) told him any female chimp would turn from him so long as the new alpha was nearby. So long as Caesar was there.

And that was how Caesar found him, still scraping at twigs and dirt with grey hands. Sensing the leader's approach, Rocket stiffened, head perking up to welcome whatever it was that Caesar sought him out for. He had an idea as to what. It's what he too would have done. He hooted softly, lowering his head as Caesar neared.

 _"Will not happen again_ ," he signed, slow, pained, and halting as he struggled to remember the right symbols. He hated thinking. " _Rocket not touch female. Not. Before. You-Caesar."_

Rocket held up a palm, but the forgiving swipe never came. Nervous, the stocky chimp glanced up, expecting to see some anger on the other ape's stoic face. What he saw was uncertainty in those green eyes, and a bit of childish anxiety, not unlike the look Caesar had first given him the day they met at San Bruno. It was the look of weakness. Vulnerability. All things that an alpha should not have. 

 _"Caesar. Not care what you do."_  The other chimp was signing slowly, either because he wasn't sure what Rocket was capable of understanding or because he too was looking for the right words.  _"Came to Rocket. For help."_

Unthinking, Rocket puffed his chest.  _"Mighty Caesar? Needs Rocket's help? Joke."_  had been what he wanted to sign, but what he expressed was more likely-  _"Funny. What want?"_

_"Cornelia sat. On my face."_

And Rocket fell on his bottom, a harsh laugh escaping his pursed lips.  _"What Caesar do?"_

The color fled from the alpha's face, quickly replaced with a light flush of pink that came as soon as it went.  _"I ran. To Maurice. Did not know what to do. He said Cornelia wants to- to mate? With me? But he cannot say how. Maurice is orangutan."_

Rocket laughed again, lungs about to implode. He rocked himself back and forth for a good minute before looking to Caesar- who was evidently not amused- and signed with shaking hands,  _"What Caesar want Rocket to do? Cornelia wants you. Not me."_

Caesar looked around, as if making sure there were no onlookers in this part of the woods. He grunted, soft.  _"Rocket is a strong chimpanzee. Strong male. Well built. Must be good at... mating. And trust you more than others. I know nothing of this. Teach me?"_

Then the chimp climbed to his knees, palm stretched towards Rocket, the latter trying to make sense of it all while still relishing in the new stroke of his ego. It felt good. And seeing Caesar supplicating to him, that soft gaze lowered and his handsome shape helpless- it sent a new tingle down his fur, one that Rocket had only ever felt once before, with the very same chimp in front of him. 

"Please," Caesar said, voice rough, but managing more than Rocket could ever in one lifetime, "Rocket."

He looked to Rocket again with that imploring gaze. And the chimp knew he could never deny Caesar anything. He put his fingers to Caesar's own, slowly and deliberately tracing down to the palm and up the wrist, until he grabbed the better part of the other's forearm. Rocket hooted, commanding and as gentle as he could. As he moved, Caesar followed, rather blindly letting Rocket lead him about. The shorter chimp pulled him into the shade of a tree, the bark bouncing off loose bits of sunlight from the leaves above.

 _"Now what?"_  Caesar asked.

_"Tell me. What you know."_

After an awkward beat of thinking, Caesar shook his head.  _"I know nothing. Human family. Did not want me to know. Would be dangerous. For others, I think. Maybe they were right."_

Rocket snorted.  _"Dangerous for humans. We ape. And ape can be dangerous. But."_

He pounced, giving way to instinct as he tackled Caesar against the tree, slamming his back to bark. Taken aback, Caesar regarded him with frantic eyes, bulged to twice their size.

 _"We like danger,_ " Rocket finished,  _"this danger."_

The sounds of Muir fluttered- the churning of the creek, birds up high, crunching leaves- and nature's whisper thundered. Caesar's chest moved, up, then down, as he caught his breath. Rocket felt the flare in his own chest, that pulsating urge from the top down. 

 _"Ready?"_  he asked, just now realizing he was about to be Caesar's first. He had never mated with a virgin male before, even if it was just for demonstration, and Rocket too did not quite know how to proceed. Had he ever encountered a virgin alpha, himself included? But he didn't want to think. He would just  _do_. 

Caesar nodded. And Rocket did not care if what he expressed was crude-  _"Then. Me. Fuck you now."_  What he did not sign was, watch and learn, but that could be left unsaid.

Rocket dug his palms into the back of Caesar's head, fingers pressing through fur into scalp. The younger chimp had been endowed with much more fur than Rocket. And now that his senses  _made_  sense, Rocket knew what had prompted his own violence in the first place. Envy. He had been less threatened with a new chimpanzee's presence and more concerned with the facts laid bare- Rocket kissed him, hungrily, sloppily. Jawline up. Brow. Ridge. Eyelids- Caesar had been striking, his features a perfect meeting of genes that would have sent any female into a frenzy. And that scent, even worse, fresh and irresistible. 

And lust. Rocket had wanted him from the first day, and had not known he did. He did not take males. Had never even thought of it. But he could think now. And he wanted this male. Time took what little of Rocket's fur remained, but it was kind to Caesar. It shaped him the way the wild shaped the trees of their home, the way birds shaped their song. More virile than any male, more becoming than any female. If Rocket had wanted him then, he demanded him now. Rocket wanted everything, from the trace of innocence in his eyes to the last strand of black fur.

Caesar mimicked the movements of his tongue, trying to keep up with the older chimp's pace. But Rocket pulled away by then, nose coming to nudge the bottom of Caesar's chin, nuzzling the neck down to the torso, and still farther down. His hands stayed clamped on the other's arms, clenching so tight that Rocket had no doubt he'd leave bruises under their fur. His legs straddled the younger ape's waist, and-

Caesar gasped, something halfway between a whimper and grunt leaving his mouth.

-Rocket pushed the chimp's legs apart. He held Caesar to him, and clinging to his shoulder, spun him around, grunting sharply into the latter's ear. He should have told Caesar to hold the tree, but it was too late now. No matter. Cornelia would know how. But those were all thoughts Rocket would have _later_.

The leader's scent was upon him, a drug that clouded every bit of rationale Rocket had. He went in. And Caesar's grunt twisted into a gasp halfway, muddled with pain and the sound of raw pleasure. He thrust, mounting the chimp as he would have any female. Caesar bobbed in front, struggling to stay upright when all the young alpha could do was bend down and grasp the wood in front for dear life. He was tight, tighter than anyone Rocket had ever been with. But with each push, Rocket could feel Caesar open, receptive to more and more as his body adjusted to the pain and pleasure, one unable to exist without the other. When all he could see was the back of the chimp's head, Rocket wanted to hear Caesar's gasps as he went in, then out, then in, then out, and in- in- in-

But all he could hear was his own screeches, ecstatic gibberish that he could not keep in. 

Caesar slipped from the tree, taking bits of bark with him. He landed in the grass, bits of wet dirt on his face. Rocket fell with him, limbs tightly bound to the other chimp. He had been given a taste. And that urge needed more. Teeth bared, Rocket resumed, crushing Caesar into the grass, feeling that rush of himself pour into the younger's entrance. Cheeks puffing, he made to roll off when a sweaty hand touched him.

"Rocket," the chimp said in a wheeze, half his face lost to the ground, "More."

He looked up with those pleading eyes. And Rocket knew when he'd been bested- he could not deny Caesar anything. Any alpha perhaps. But not this one. Smacking his lips, he nodded, shakily reaching for the chimp and heaving him into his arms. He bit Caesar's ear, nibbling around the edge, and let his teeth roam down, suckling at any bit of skin he could find. Finished, he knocked Caesar down and rolled with him, away from the shade and into patches of sun. Caesar moaned, writhing as Rocket again held him down and wrestled his way into that body. Rocket could not deny him. Could not. So he gave it his all.

He had pleased numberless females before and they him in turn. And now, all that pleasure, Rocket swore to double and throw back at Caesar. They grappled, no room for negotiation, and Caesar arched, crying out as Rocket climaxed in his frenzy. Mine, mine, mine, he could hear himself think. And he was not thinking. He was doing. Mine, mine, mine. He kept Caesar to him, clinging and scratching as he fought to make his mark. And Caesar did not resist. He only reacted. He reacted and he pleaded.

And Rocket gave. Gave and gave until he was stained with sweat and semen and the smell of his leader's broken blood. 

When he'd finished, Rocket crawled off the other's body and promptly sprawled himself atop the grass, chest heaving as he recovered the energy he'd spent. And Rocket was utterly spent, nerves relaxed and a distant drowsiness threatening to cloud his eyes. He looked to Caesar, the chimp steadying himself against a tree, and then slipping to his knees, legs too shaky to move. 

 _"Will hurt,"_  Rocket signed,  _"take some time."_

_"How long?"_

_"Don't know. Never fucked by male."_  Then, more seriously, Rocket asked, _"How was it?"_

Caesar strained to look at his bottom, wincing as a pang shot up. He grit his teeth in thought. Then smiled.  _"Painful. Strange. But good. Felt good."_

The alpha fell, crumpled at Rocket's feet. He looked up at Rocket in disbelief.  _"Your mates, do they react the same way?"_

Rocket shook his head.  _"No. But I wanted it to be special for Caesar."_  And for himself.  _"Maybe fucked you. Too hard."_

"What now?" Caesar asked.

The older chimp rose to all fours. He crawled towards Caesar and tugged at his arm. Ignoring the hoots of pain, Rocket thrust him across his back.  _"Carry you. To river. Clean up. Our scents strong."_

_"What of... Cornelia?"_

_"You can't mate with her tonight. Maybe tomorrow."_

_"Rocket sure?"_

_"No."_

Caesar frowned, trademark judgement returning to his eyes and Rocket was again the subordinate. Awkwardly, he looked away and began trekking up the path to the creek, hoping they would not be seen by Tinker or Cornelia. Rocket did not like being teased. 

And after a few moments of silence, Caesar said, "Rocket. We should. Do that again."

* * *

Maurice was slumbering peacefully, lost in a dream involving beaches and dancing pineapples when something abruptly pulled him from his sleep. He awoke to the sight of a scarred angry face, made worse by the moonlight. Startled, he sat up, nearly tripping over his own nest.

_"Koba! What is it?"_

"Why Rocket!?" the bonobo growled. Then signed, furiously,  _"Why send Caesar to Rocket?"_

_"How did you know?"_

_"Why did you do it!?"_

_"Rocket is chimpanzee. Caesar needed help. Private matters."_

_"Chimpanzee? Chimpanzee!"_  Finished with his tirade, Koba broke off a branch with an angry crack. Then he was gone.

Maurice pinched his brow, looking to the sky for some matter of guidance. Caesar wanted Cornelia. And Rocket wanted- well, Maurice did not know what Rocket wanted, but it hardly mattered because Rocket was a straightforward chimp. He would do what was asked. And if he ever wanted Caesar, it would only be for spurs at a time. But Maurice knew what and who Koba wanted. And Maurice did not want their alpha caught in such a tangle of relationships just yet. He'd seen enough, in humans and apes alike, to know that passion never ends quite as well as one hopes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave kudos/comments! 
> 
> I tried to keep the smut as "vanilla" as possible because I think Rocket's a simple chimp. Hope things didn't feel too much like a nature documentary halfway through (or hopefully it did if that's what floats your boat)! As for Koba, he either caught the scent or awkwardly hid somewhere watching. Maybe he'll get his chance some day too, when Caesar feels like learning about bonobo anatomy or something.


End file.
